1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC socket for electrically connecting an IC package with a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type IC socket typically includes a socket body having a plurality of passageways extending therethrough, and a plurality of terminals insertable into the passageways with upper contact portions of the terminals extending out of a top surface of the socket body. Such a terminal is designed to have no retention barbs for securing the terminal in the passageway. Instead, a protect cover is utilized to hold the terminal in position. Specifically, the protect cover is engageably placed onto the socket body, with a plurality of holes dimensioned to secure the upper contact portions of the terminals while permitting the upper contact portions exposed to the outside for mating with respective contact pads of an IC package. The providence of the protect cover, however, will make the manufacturing of the IC socket really complicated with additional manufacturing cost.